elianimefandomcom-20200213-history
Cato
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chronological Information |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Last Appearance | } |- ! colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Also Known As | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Color | } |- ! Eye Color | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Allegiances | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Powers |- ! Discipline | } |- ! Class | } |- ! Aura Color | } |- ! Symbol Power | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} '''Cato' (formerly known as Caetus) is the one of te main protagonists of Elianime. He recruits Xavier, Amanda, and Plinio into The Resistance at the conclusion of the Tournament Arc. He is the godfather of Eli and the brother of Serpentus and Leo. He guides Eli and his team throughout the story until he eventually dies in his fight against Leo. Appearance Gon is a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. In some arcs such as the Greed Island and Chimera Ant arcs he takes off the jacket and wears only the tank top. In the Greed Island arc and at the beginning of the Chimera Ant arc he wears the Paladin's Necklace, a Greed Island card with the ability to purge any external effects to a card the wearer is holding. Personality Gon is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the woods as a child, he is very good with animals. Gon is an Enhancer, who are known for being simple-minded and determined. This determination and talent leads to both potential allies and potential enemies trusting in him and taking his side. He has inhuman senses; Gon has a heightened sense of smell almost like a dog and has very good vision, as well as having very keen taste. Gon wants to become a Hunter because he wishes to find out the depths of an occupation that would cause a father to choose the profession over being with his own son. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. Gon sometimes fails to think things through and such actions lead to him suffering. Though possessing talent far beyond the norm for his age, anytime his abilities are challenged, he feels as if he has to prove his antagonist wrong. He continually strives to obtain greater power, often becoming exceptionally stronger in his anger. But Gon's anger also leads to extremely reckless tendencies. When his emotions are ignited, Gon becomes irrational and completely oblivious to anything else. While his will is stronger than most and he can be very level-headed, but this clear mind can also make him very cold at times. Even more worrying is the extent to which his simple mindedness colors his perception of those around him. Often it's difficult for others to understand or relate Gon's actions or thoughts to what people would consider "normal" thinking. On more than one occasion the people around Gon have remarked on how he "doesn't care about the good or the bad" with some believing Gon to be a little insane. Gon is extremely confident in his abilities. Sometimes, he does not realize when the opponent is far stronger or even after he knows the opponent is stronger than him; regardless, he will continue to fight. He refuses to accept himself as inferior to any opponent that he disagrees with, including those clearly stronger than him. Togashi initially portrays this as naïveté. Aside from becoming a Hunter and finding his father, Gon desires strength above all else. Gon's greatest insecurity lies in his own weakness and not being able to protect those close to him. Background At the age of 6, Eli's father was murdered by Adeodatus in the middle of his village on Aether Island. From that point on, Eli lived with his mother and Godfather, Cato. Eli is a Spirit, yet doesn't show any signs of his powers until he is 15 years old. Plot Hunter Exam arc Gon is first seen fishing on a Whale Island bog for The Master Of The Swamp — a fish so enormous that five grown fishermen pulling together could not land it and succeeds in catching it after a week of work. Gon made a wager with his Aunt Mito Freecss that if he could catch the fish, she would allow him to take part in the Hunter Examination. After getting Mito's consent on his application to the Hunter Exam, Gon proceeds to say a bittersweet farewell to Kon a Foxbear cub raised by the boy following his first encounter with Kite. Gon tells Kon that he is going to become a Hunter and that he will do things that the animals of the forest will not like. Since Kon is the king of the forest, he can not talk to Gon anymore. Kon walks away from Gon to a gathering of other animals. Gon returns home and speaks to Mito. She asks if Gon always knew his Father's trade, and also tells him his father left Gon with her when he was still a baby; Gon replies that being a Hunter must be an important job that family comes second and that it is time for him to meet his father. He is then seen preparing to board a ship heading for the Hunter exam. Everyone in the town comes to say goodbye and wish him luck. Aunt Mito comes and tells him that his father did not abandon him; she made him give up Gon through the courts. Gon says he knew because she never looks at him when she is lying. He gets on the boat and yells back to her that he will return as a great Hunter. Preliminary Phase The first night on the boat, there is a huge storm that tosses about most of the would-be Hunters. After the storm, the ship's drunkard of a captain walks around to see only three candidates still able to move (one of them, Gon, is running back and forth trying to take care of the sea-sick). Later on, Gon is standing on the front of the boat where he predicts they will be hit by another storm, but this time it will be three times the size as the previous night. The captain knows he is correct and not guessing; he sees Ging in Gon. He asks who Gon's father is, and finds he is correct. The captain shows Gon how to steer the boat and announces that the next storm was coming and that anyone who wants off should leave right now.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 All but Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio leave. The captain then asks why they all want to be Hunters. Gon answers immediately while the other two do not. Leorio asks why they should tell him when he just steers the ship. The captain replies that he screens applicants and that it is up to him whether or not they pass. The remaining two tell him. While explaining, Kurapika annoys Leorio to the point where they go out into the storm to fight. When a crew member jumps in to stop them and falls overboard, Gon jumps after him, narrowly missing falling into the ocean thanks to Kurapika and Leorio grabbing his ankles in time to pull them both back on board. When they reach land, the captain gives them a hint to head to a lone cedar tree outside of the city to find their navigators. Gon decides to go, and Kurapika decides to tag along. Leorio stays until he finds that there was another trick to weed out the weak. He then runs off to join the other two.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 3 Later they reach a village that seems to be deserted but Gon says that he can hear them and so does Kurapika. Then the whole population of the village comes out to start The Mind-Boggling Two Choice Quiz. The leader of the village asks two questions and all they can say is 1 or 2. The man who heard the clue walks in and says he will go first. She asks him, "Men have taken your mother and your true love captive. Who do you save?" He chooses 1, the mother, thinking that is what the old lady wants him to say. She says he may go. Leorio starts yelling because of the preposterous question. Kurapika tells him to be quiet; he and Gon have figured out the riddle. She asks another impossible question and after the time limit is up, with none of them having said an answer, Leorio tries to attack her. Kurapika blocks it stating they passed, since silence was the real answer. He adds that he heard the other man scream, meaning he was killed, but no one knows how. After a short walk , the trio reaches a house and finds the navigator couple being attacked by a magical beast called a Kiriko. The beast takes off with the lady followed by Gon and Kurapika, with Leorio staying behind to take care of the man. While chasing after the creature Gon pulls ahead of Kurapika, closes in on the Kiriko, and bashes him in the head. The Kiriko drops the wife, who is caught by Kurapika. The creature still manages to get away from Gon, who continues chasing it. Soon he comes to clearing where the creature attacks him. Gon merely greets it and asks where the one he hit went to. It is revealed that both the Kiriko and the couple are a family and the ones who would take the three to the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 4 The next day, they arrive at a small restaurant. The disguised magical beast orders a specific meal, then the cook sits them in a room and delivers the meal. The room is actually an elevator that starts to drop. As they make their way down, Kurapika and Leorio try to find out whether Gon is taking the test for the wealth or for the adventure. He does not answer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Gon's Hunter Exam begins with him getting targeted by Rookie Killer Tonpa. Tonpa first introduces himself as a friend trying to help Gon. Tonpa then introduces some of the other regulars, Such as Bourbon the snake charmer, Todo the wrestler, The Amori Brothers, Cherry, and Geretta the huntsman. While doing the introductions they hear a bloodcurdling scream, and they look to see a man missing his arms courtesy of Hisoka the magician who maimed him only because he bumped into him.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Tonpa then offers Gon and the other two some juice. Gon, being the first to taste it, spits it back out saying it tastes funny, leading Kurapika and Leorio to dump theirs on the ground. Afterwards, Tonpa makes a hasty apology. First Phase Satotz, the examiner of the First Phase, begins the 287th Hunter Exam with a multi-marathon run through a tunnel underneath Zaban City. A boy on a skateboard notices Gon and introduces himself as Killua; the pair spend the majority of the First Phase getting to know each other. Gon notices Leorio faltering around the 60km mark. He stops and silently waits until Leorio gets his second wind, the man dropping his briefcase in the process. Gon uses his fishing pole to grab Leorio's attaché and carries it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 After running for 80km they come to a set of stairs and start climbing, while Satotz starts to pick up the pace. Gon discusses his reasons for wanting to become a professional Hunter with Killua until the pair reach the exit of the tunnel in first place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 The First Phase continues outside, with the examinees being required to follow Satotz through the mysterious Numere Wetlands in a thick fog. Gon is warned by Killua to stay close to Satotz, as he can sense that Hisoka will use the cover of the mist to satiate his blood lust. The boys continue ahead but Gon turns around after hearing Leorio scream.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 Gon then saves Leorio from Hisoka, whom had been murdering applicants in an attempt to "play proctor." Gon pursues Hisoka to no avail, silently attacking until he has caught and choked. However, Hisoka takes an interest in Gon and spares the lives of him and his friends.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 9 While Hisoka carries Leorio to the destination of the Second Phase, Gon and Kurapika follow behind him at a distance. Gon mentions that he was afraid of Hisoka and wanted to run away; but he could not; and simultaneously excited at the same time. Having the experience of mortal fear for the first time in his entire life, Gon cannot control his growing curiosity.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 Second Phase The Second Phase of the Hunter Exam takes place in the Visca Forest Reserve, where the examinees meet Gourmet Hunters (and proctors) Menchi and Buhara—whom have split the Phase into two tests. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous pig and to roast it. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio comb through the forest reserve and find a drift of Great Stamp. Amidst his battle with one of the boar, Gon again takes notice of how situations that threaten his life also give him a rush. However, he also realizes that he needs bigger thrills. Gon and his friends complete the task easily along with seventy other applicants. Menchi's test ends up baffling nearly all of the applicants after she tells them to make sushi for her test. Due to being a traditional dish of Jappon (a slight alteration of the name Japan for those who don't know the origin of sushi), only Hanzo ends up knowing what it is (yet Menchi still fails him). Gon is clueless to a solution until it is revealed to all of the examinees, but to no avail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Menchi overreacts to the applicants' dismissive comments about Gourmet Hunters and fails the entire group as a result - forcing Netero, chairman over the Hunters Association, to intervene. The test is taken to Mt. Split-in-Half, where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. Forty-two applicants pass the Second Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 A Game at Midnight The forty two remaining examinees board the Selection Committee's airship at the end of the day, where Beans explains that the next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M in the morning. As everyone rests up for tomorrow, Gon and Killua spend their time getting to know each other. Killua tells Gon about how he has run away from home in order to escape his overbearing family of assassins until being interrupted by Netero, whom offers to immediately issue the boys Hunter Licenses if they can grab a ball from him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 The two give it their best efforts individually with no progress made until they attack Netero together; though they come seemingly close to succeeding, Netero shatters their hopes by proving the game impossible to win after revealing that he has not used two of his limbs at all. Killua gets frustrated, quits, and then murders two applicants after the game out of frustration. Gon, however, continues to play until he forces Netero to use his right hand through a near-suicide tactic. When he succeeds in doing so, Gon passes out in exhaustion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Third Phase The next morning, the Hunters Association's airship arrives at the top of Trick Tower, a prison filled with traps in order to prevent its inmates from escaping. Beans informs the 40 remaining applicants that the objective of the Third Phase is to reach the bottom of the tower alive within 72 hours. Gon and Killua survey the area and discover there to be trapdoors embedded within the floor. They report their findings to Kurapika and Leorio and each go through a trapdoor, coincidentally all landing in the same room. The four learn that they have inadvertently selected The Path of Majority Rules; Lippo, one of three proctors over the Third Phase, explains that the group is required to proceed through the tower based upon the decision belonging to the majority. However, the group is forced to team up with Tonpa after he slips through the ceiling.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 After a couple hours of walking, the group comes to an arena over a seemingly bottomless pit. Their first challenge is to win 3 out of 5 competitive matches, using any type of method, against convicts sentenced to life imprisonment. Tonpa purposefully fails the first match and proves to be untrustworthy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 16 Gon faces the next prisoner, a serial bomber by the name of Sedokan, in a match to see whose candle can burn the longest. Sedokan presents Gon the choice of one of candles, one short and one long, in a desperate choice. Gon selects the long candle, but it is later revealed that Sedokan had rigged the game for the boy to fail. Using his wits, Gon wins his match and is the first to attain victory on his team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 17 Kurapika manages to win his trial as well, facing off against a Phantom Troupe imposter in a death match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 18 Leorio, pitted against a prisoner in a gambling match, loses both the round and fifty hours of their time as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 20 Although Killua is victorious in the fifth round, the team is forced to wait for fifty hours inside of a room due to Leorio's loss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 With only nine hours remaining in the Trick Tower, the team works together until they reach a crossroad that happens to be their final test on the Path of Majority Rules. After some bickering, Gon comes up with a clever solution that allows all five to successfully pass the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 Fourth Phase to stalk Hisoka]] The fourth phase is a manhunt on Zevil Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors being required to target and acquire their prey's number badge. Gon draws Hisoka and is thrilled by the hunt.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Upon arrival, Gon struggles to come up with a way to acquire Hisoka's badge until he observes a hunt for the first time (as Pokkle does so in front of him). Thus, Gon spends an entire day and his next morning learning how to hunt through attempting to reel in live prey using his fishing rod. Gon realizes that hunting requires waiting to strike as your prey attacks his own target; he chooses this method to attempt to steal Hisoka's badge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 24 With his training completed, Gon thereafter utilizes Hemotropic Butterflies (a type of butterfly attracted to the scent of blood) to stalk Hisoka. Gon finds the man, naturally silences his presence by slowing his heart rate and stopping his breathing, and lies in wait.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 25 Gon waits until Gozu, another applicant, accosts Hisoka for a fight in front of him. He sees it as his chance to put his new skills into practice, but Hisoka refuses to fight the suicidal warrior. Gittarackur suddenly intervenes and kills Gozu, his target. Gon watches as Hisoka and Gittarackur have a conversation as if they were friends, the new party giving the magician a badge he took from another applicant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 Night falls and Hisoka resumes stalking for prey, eventually spotting Kurapika and Leorio from a distance; he chooses to pursue them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 27 Gon follows behind Hisoka and realizes that his two new friends are being targeted. Conflicted, Gon initially decides to stick with his plan until he realizes that it would also mean sacrificing his friends, thereafter resolving to help them if the situation took a turn for the worst. The duo manages to negotiate their way out of any danger from Hisoka and Gon continues to watch him. Hisoka's blood lust flares overnight and shoots a terrible fear through Gon. It is the first time he ever feels such an ominous aura. The next day, Gon manages to get Hisoka's numbered plate and is temporarily paralyzed when shot by Geretta with a blow dart coated in a muscle relaxant. Hisoka then kills Geretta, but gives Gon back his plate and then his own. Gon manages to stand to his feet and refuses Hisoka's charity, insisting the magician takes back his plate. The former refuses, punching the latter and declaring that he will not take his badge back until he can retaliate. Gon spends the night quietly seething over the violation to his pride.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 28 During the Fourth Phase's final day, Gon finds Leorio and Kurapika and chooses to help Leorio to acquire his target's badge from Ponzu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 30 He is confronted by Kurapika after the phase ends. Gon confesses what happened to him and expresses the humiliation and frustration he feels from losing, shedding tears. Kurapika lifts his spirits as the two head towards the Hunter Exam's Final Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 Final Phase The final phase was a tournament with each of the participants. After being selected by the judges as being the most exceptional applicants, Hanzo and Gon face off first.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Gon is outmatched when it comes to combat, but his unwillingness to submit causes Hanzo to forfeit the battle — making Gon the first applicant to pass the 287th Hunter Exam. At first Gon refuses to accept the win, insisting that the two of them (he and Hanzo) can figure out a way to have a proper match. Hanzo, annoyed, knocks Gon outHunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 and the boy does not awake until the Exam has ended.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Satotz fills in the details and explains to Gon that only two people did not pass the exam —Bodoro and Killua. It is revealed that Gittarackur is actually an alias for Killua's older brother, Illumi. Killua was manipulated into murdering another contestant and subsequently failed the exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Gon, enraged, confronts Illumi, breaking the assassin's wrist in the process, and gets Killua's address.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio all then depart to Killua's home on Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Zoldyck Family arc Along with Kurapika and Leorio, Gon heads to Killua's house on Kukuroo Mountain in order to bring him back. After reaching the Zoldyck estate, the trio is blocked by the a gate requiring 4 tons of force to open. Gon attempts to reason with a Zoldyck butler named Gotoh but reaches an impasse, the latter adamantly opposed to his entry. Gon then tries to break into the estate on an impulse until he is calmed down by Zebro, the gatekeeper. Zebro introduces the trio to Mike—the trained Zoldyck attack dog—putting a great fear into Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 Zebro takes the trio back to his quarters near Kukuroo Mountain and allows them to weight train under him for two weeks, in order to gain the strength to open the Testing Gate themselves. They then proceed toward the mountain and are again blocked—this time, by a butler's apprentice named Canary. Ordered never to let anyone pass, she expels intruders through force. Gon spends the day walking toward her and, consequently, getting walloped by her. His tenacity touches Canary,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 who wavers and leads the trio to the butlers' quarters in order to meet with Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 While the trio waits for Killua to arrive, Gotoh, infuriated by the audacity of Gon to try and remove Killua from his family, threatens the lives of the trio and Canary under the guise of a game. Thanks to some quick thinking and sharp eyesight, Gon is victorious and earns Gotoh's approval. Killua arrives and the reunited four depart from Padokea.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 As the four head to the nearest airport, the four discuss their plans now that the Hunter Exam has ended. Gon, still angry about his humiliation in the Fourth Phase, wishes to find Hisoka, punch him in the face, and return the badge he was given. Kurapika plans to go to Yorknew City on September 1 for the Southernpiece Auction due to a tip he received from Hisoka regarding the Phantom Troupe. Leorio informs the group of his immediate plans to study for his medical school exams. The four vow to reunite in Yorknew City in September and the elder two depart. With Killua as his sole companion, Gon is at a loss as to how to accomplish his immediate goal. Killua suggests training their combat skills and earning money at Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Heavens Arena arc Gon and Killua reach Heavens Arena. Although Gon has never really fought before, he discovers that his strength has increased considerably after training at Kukuroo Mountain. As the pair quietly battles their way up toward the 200th floor of Heavens Arena, Gon silently relishes in his power. Gon and Killua meet a boy named Zushi, the young student of Shingen-Ryu kung fu and the disciple of Wing. Killua feels ominous vibrations from the child, intuitively recognizing that Zushi has learned the same skill as Illumi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 As such, the pair seeks out Wing to learn the same skill. Wing teaches them of "Nen," initially lying to the pair about the technique.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 .]] The duo reaches the 200th floor of Heavens Arena and encounter Hisoka, who forms an invisible wall and refuses to let the pair advance until they have learned Nen. Wing finally decides to train the pair in Shingen-Ryu and teaches them of the true Nen—a skill utilizing the technician's life energy for combat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Gon and Killua immediately are recognized to have immense talent in learning it and are able to pass through Hisoka's wall. The magician is impressed and agrees to duel Gon if he can win a match on the 200th floor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 Gon fights against Gido the day after learning Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 It is revealed that Gon naturally learned Zetsu—one of the Four Major Principles—during the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam. He utilizes it without ever intending to actually win the match, nearly losing his life as a result; the boy is solely consumed with a lust for battle. After understanding this, Wing cannot help but fear that he has made a terrible mistake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 Gon and Killua spent several months mastering the Four Major Principle s of Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 After winning multiple matches on the 200th floor of Heavens Arena,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Gon eventually fights HisokaHunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 61 and returns his badge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 62 Gon loses in the end by TKO and Hisoka says that the next time the two fight, their match will be to the death. Gon and Killua leave Heavens Arena after the match and head home for Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Yorknew City arc After going in Heavens Arena, Gon invited Killua to go home with him in Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 64 There, they discovered from Mito that Gon's father Ging left a recorded message.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 Along with the message, Ging has also left a ring and memory card, and the pair discovers that Ging had created a game called Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 Gon and Killua decide to head to Yorknew City in late August for the Southernpiece Auction in order to win Greed Island. Gon and Killua meet with Leorio in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 They try different methods to make enough money to buy Greed Island, a video game that could help Gon find his father.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 While searching for the game, Gon and Killua encounter the Phantom Troupe, who are responsible for killing Kurapika's clan. Both of them found out that Phantom Troupe members are worth millions of money when caught, so they set out to capture them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 Gon, Killua and Leorio found Nobunaga and Machi, who are currently posing as a couple to lure out the "Chain User".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 The two Spiders ended up catching Gon and Killua instead, with the aid of Phinks and Pakunoda.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 They are brought back to their hideout, where they find Hisoka. Nobunaga challenges Gon in an arm-wrestling match, after he learned that Shizuku lost to Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 He defeated Nobunaga after a losing streak, and Nobunaga finally decides to make them part of the Troupe. Gon and Killua are locked in a room, with Nobunaga guarding the only entrance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 They finally made it out using the things they learned from Zepile.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93 After aiding Kurapika with the Troupe members,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Gon and Killua finally gained access to Greed Island, the seemingly-magical video game that absorbs players within. The goal of the game is to collect a number of set cards, although almost everything in the game, from food to money, can be turned into cards. Greed Island arc Gon and Killua enter Tsezguerra's qualifying test for Greed Island players. After training for four days, Gon and Killua manage to pass with ease; Killua displays his use of electricity while Gon shows Tsezguerra his new-found ability using Ko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 Gon is the first one to enter the game and meets Goreinu. Not long after, he and Killua begin to wander around in the prairie until they are approached by Latarza who frequently preys on newcomers. Despite Killua lying to Latarza, he uses the spell card "Trace" on Killua. When Killua intimidates Latarza with implied death threats, he returns to Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 After learning of a serial bomber murdering players within Greed Island, Gon and Killua are approached by a players' alliance attempting to clear the game using a systematic approach. Gon deems it unfair and declines immediately, choosing to play the game his way. At a clear disadvantage, the duo becomes a prime target for players with much more experience than them. But to their fortune, Gon and Killua find an incredible trainer in Biscuit Krueger—a master of Shingen-Ryu kung fu. Grinding the progress of their game to a screeching halt, Biscuit Krueger teaches the boys advance techniques in Nen for their own use, finally allowing them to play as competitors instead of as victims. Gon and Killua begin to develop their Hatsu—the final and most important of the Four Major Principles of Nen. After learning the origins of the game "rock-paper-scissors," Gon bases his Hatsu around it. As the boys' training concludes, they begin their quest to complete the game. The duo now becomes a trio; their group advances through Greed Island with incredible efficiency. On the hunt to obtain a rare card within the game, Gon faces an incredible challenge in overcoming Razor-—a master of the game and Ging's friend—through a game of dodgeball with deadly consequences. The boy is fascinated by the strength Razor displays and driven to prove his own strength against the man. For the first time, Gon's inner monologue consciously acknowledges a desire for more power. Through the adversity of their match, Gon discovers how to utilize his strength and displays the immense power of his Nen ability. Genthru, only two cards away from completing Greed Island, discovers Gon to be in possession of one of the remaining cards. The bomber threatens the boy's life and yet Gon, not intimidated, challenges the Bomb Devils after the dodgeball match against Razor. Eventually, the trio of Gon, Killua and Biscuit face off against the trio of Genthru, Sub and Bara. The protagonists draft a plan to win against the more experienced Bomb Devils—Biscuit training Gon to counter Genthru's Little Flower using Gyo. Gon's conditions of his match are the same as the conditions in his match against Hanzo during the Hunter Exam—the first person to give up will lose. Though Gon agrees to utilize Killua and Biscuit's plan during his fight against Genthru, Gon's pride as a warrior prohibits him from carrying it out until he is seen as an equal match against his foe. Gon forsakes the plan and is beaten, yet refuses to submit against Genthru—proving the boy's worth in the Bomber's eyes and forcing the latter to utilize his ability. Gon reveals the extent to which he wishes to crush his own enemy, allowing Genthru to destroy his hands in order to successfully damage the man through an aura-enhanced kick to the jaw. Due to shock, Genthru trips and manages to dodge Gon's "Jajanken: Rock." Successfully shaken, Genthru continues his attempts to gain a psychological advantage over Gon instead of using using force, only fooling Gon by playing to the boy's willingness to trust others and falsely surrendering. Genthru immediately crushes Gon's throat and damage his windpipe; though Gon can barely speak, it only makes him enraged. Gon soaks Genthru with gasoline to neutralize Genthru's use of his "Little Flower" ability. Genthru finally decides to use his "Countdown" ability to end Gon's life. When the requirements have been met, Gon finally carries out Killua and Biscuit's plan. He hits the ground with his "Jajanken: Rock" and reveals that underneath them was a pitfall. Through ingenuity and cunning, Gon traps Genthru inside the pit and uses his Jajanken: Rock to land a final blow on Genthru. After meeting up with Killua and Bisky, Gon's injuries are healed with the use of Breath of Archangel. Gon ended up being the first person to clear the game and, as part of his reward, is allowed to take three cards to be used in the real world. Using the card 'Accompany', Gon and Killua travel to a player under the user name 'Nigg', who they believe to be Ging. They invite Biscuit to join them, but she refuses as she starts to feel like a mother to them. They parted ways and Gon and Killua made their way to Ging. During the flight, Kurapika is shown to be in the Nostrade's mansion, Leorio can be seen studying hard for his exams, and Aunt Mito is hanging some clothes back in Whale Island. Finally, the card takes them to Kakin and they meet Kite once again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Chimera Ant arc Upon their reunion, the boys are saved by Kite from a nest of Chimera Ants. Then Kite tells the boys his story and how he met Ging (2011 anime only). Alongside Kite, Gon and Killua briefly work as biological researchers in the country of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 As they investigate a giant insect limb found on the country's shores, the group discover it came from a man- sized Chimera Ant Queen — an insect that devours other insects and animals, and then gives birth to progeny that inherit the characteristics of the different species it has eaten.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Kite bets that the queen Chimera Ant was washed onto an anarcho-primitivist, autonomous nation called Neo-Green Life. With his hunch, they head to NGL to eliminate the Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Upon entering NGL, only Gon, Killua, Kite, Stick Dinner and Podungo Lapoy are able to proceed due to the country's strict rules.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 After receiving an SOS message from Ponzu, Kite, Gon and Killua rush to help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 The first Chimera Ant they encounter is Rammot. Gon and Killua tag-teamed to beat him up. After Gon lands a near-fatal blow, Rammot is saved by his squadron leader, Colt.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 The trio discovers the hidden side of NGL: a narcotics factory once commandeered by the former kingpin of NGL, Gyro. While they are inside they encounter Yunju's team. After seeing Yunju kill Spot and Rover, Gon is convinced to fight with the intention of killing the Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 He defeats Centipede by using his transmutation Nen ability for the first time (Jajanken Scissors). However, Kite is the one to finish the ant and cut his head off. Kite warns Gon to destroy the heads of Chimera Ants, as they can regenerate damage to their body within a day if the head is not destroyed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 While Gon is taught the survivalist lessons of hunting by Kite, the trio advances towards the Chimera Ant nest--encountering and fighting along each step of the way. Nearly 2 kilometers away from the nest, they are quickly thwarted by Neferpitou: a Royal Guard to the unborn Chimera Ant King who gravely wounds Kite. Gon immediately rages and prepares for battle but Killua knocks his friend unconscious to retreat out of the country whilst leaving Kite to deal with the threat himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Reinforcements finally arrive in the forms of Morel Mackernasey, Knov, and Hunter Association Chairman Netero. Since the boys have decided to leave the country, Netero posits a challenge to the boys for re-entry into NGL. While Killua has been visibly shaken by the encounter with Neferpitou, Gon vows to become stronger and to rescue Kite. In order to enter NGL, Gon and Killua engage Morel's students Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon in battle. Each pair has two tokens and to pass the challenge, the pair must acquire the opponent's two tokens.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Right after meeting Palm, Knov's student, Biscuit shows up in their hotel room and offers Gon and Killua to resume their training to beat Knuckle and Shoot. She trains them to maintain a state of Ren for three hours, which will increase their stamina within battle. Hours later, Gon collapses a few seconds before Killua, and they instantly fall asleep. Biscuit uses her ability to reduce their fatigue.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 The next day Gon and Killua meet Knuckle. who intimidates them and challenges them to a fight.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 He orders them to punch him in order to show how strong he really is. They are allowed to punch Knuckle many times and if he doesn't move from his post, Gon and Killua will have to leave their tokens behind. Gon steps forward to accept the match and starts off immediately with his Jajanken Rock. Upon contact, Knuckle loses consciousness and is taken back into the inn by Gon and Killua. The following morning, they share breakfast prepared by Palm and Knuckle calls Gon a good kid. However, he insists again that Gon and Killua won't be able to defeat him within the twenty days left.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203 The boys spend the rest of the month training themselves by maintaining Ren for three hours and subsequently heading off to challenge Knuckle once more.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 However, their powers are not enough to defeat him. Two nights before the deadline, Gon challenges Knuckle again while Killua remains on the sidelines. The fight begins and Gon uses his speed against Knuckle. Gon seems to be at the disadvantage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 Knuckle proceeds to inform Gon that his technique has two major weaknesses: first, it takes too long to charge; second, the technique is too risky. The more aura concentrated on the fist, the less aura there is to protect the body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207 Gon exploits Knuckle's sympathy for his enemies and craftily discovers a way to strengthen his weaknesses amidst the battle. However, he exhausts his stamina before being able to land a decisive blow. The Queen dies during labor,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 and the Chimera Ant King and his Chimera Ants flee the N.G.L., secretly overthrowing the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau soon thereafter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, Meruem initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world — resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 As Ants formerly under the Queen's rule rejoin the King, the Hunter Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an extermination team of Hunters to East GorteauHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199. Distraught over the murder of Kite at the hands of the Royal Guards, Gon and Killua join the extermination team in order to take revenge for their friend. The extermination team consists of Morel's students: Shoot and Knuckle, and Knov's student Palm. After some encounters with Youpi and Pouf, even seeing the King from the distance who was to be fighting Netero himself, he finally meets Pitou, and at the end, seeing that all Pitou was doing was deceiving him from not being able to save his friend Kite, he unleashes all the anger and sorrow he was keeping within him, turning into an older version of himself and using all his potential in one instant to kill his enemy. In the aftermath, he was to lose something important (perhaps just all the years he lost) and was unconscious by releasing such tremendous power. Killua then took him to the rest of his friends. Gon currently resides in a Hospital with the rest of the hunters that were part of the Chimera Ant extermination team. The Doctor tells Knov and Knuckle that Gon is in an extremely dangerous state, and requires life support. The Doctor thinks to himself saying he has never seen something this gruesome happen to a 12 year old boy in a single night. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc During the events of the Hunter Chairman Election,Gon is lying in a hospital and is severely injured. Killua goes back home at Kukuroo Mountain to seek help from his younger sibling Alluka Zoldyck. He leaves with him accompanied by some of the Zoldyck family butlers. On route to the hospital he faces his older brother Illumi who teams up with Hisoka to stop them. After overcoming this, Killua and Alluka finally arrive at Gon's room and the latter proceeds to heal Gon. As Alluka is healing Gon he emits a large energy wave, the wave is so powerful that everyone in the vicinity of the Hunter Association Building felt it; Cheadle states that she has never felt anything like it before. As Pariston is giving his final speech to the public, Morel opens the back doors screaming at Leorio and Gon walks through fully healed. As everyone is happy to see that Gon is fine, he notices Dwun and List and in between Ging, he goes and walks towards Ging and they finally meet for the first time since Mito took custody of Gon. Gon then starts crying about what happened to Kite but Ging tells Gon it is not his fault. As Gon leaves with Leorio Ging says he'll wait for him. Gon later meets with Kite and apologizes to her. They both agree that they need more training and promise to protect each other by fighting side by side. Kite tells Gon to go after Ging and should she need his help she'll contact him and Killua. Gon goes to meet Ging but is informed by Beans that he has already left and will wait for him at the top of the World Tree. Gon, accompanied by Killua and Alluka, travel to the World Tree together. Killua tells Gon that Alluka is the one who healed him. When he asked why he wasn't told sooner, Killua explained about Alluka's powers and that they have "complicated family issues." Killua then tells Gon that he plans on traveling the world with Alluka, and that he's resolved to spend the rest of his life protecting his younger sibling no matter what. However, Alluka tells Gon that he will be "hugging" his older brother only for awhile, but after that he wants Gon to play and hang out with Killua again. Gon and Killua say their goodbyes while promising to stay in touch and always be friends. Gon then climbs the World Tree and meets Ging. They talk about how Ging first started out as a Hunter and what he's looking for and why he is how he is. He tells Gon about the "outside world", and the fact that the Chimera Ants originated from said place. He explains to Gon that the world is a vast place with so many secrets and that he should take his time on his own journey. After talking some more Gon returns Ging's Hunter license. When Gon returns to Kite and her exploration team he sees a flock of birds and takes a picture sending it to Knuckle, Shoot, Palm, Ikalgo, Meleoron and the rest of his friends at the hospital along with Killua, Alluka and Leorio. Dark Continent Expedition arc Gon is first shown in this arc where it is revealed that he cannot use his aura.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 344 Gon has a brief discussion with Ging over the phone about not being able to use aura, after which Ging suggested that Gon probably just can't see it because he has reverted back to "normal". Ging stated that since Gon "threw it all away" as one of the conditions to increase his power enough to beat Pitou, then surviving that ordeal should be more than enough, and to expect or ask for more would be audacious and for which he has to pay a price. Ging then suggested that this is the best time for Gon to take some time to discover and decide what he would like to do from now on, implying that he could remain a "normal" person or re-awaken his abilities and continue being a Hunter with a new goal. Arriving on Whale Island, he is greeted joyously by his aunt Mito and his great grandma. Gon confesses while talking with Mito that he never really wanted to meet Ging, but simply wanted to find him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 Inferring that Gon is now normal, Mito then takes out stacks of books and papers, telling Gon that he needs to complete four semesters' worth of schoolwork that he missed while he was gone adventuring as a Hunter. Abilities & Powers At the beginning of the series he had a fishing rod that he could swing with baffling accuracy, even managing to catch Hisoka's tag from afar while the latter was moving at high speed. The fishing rod can also be used as an offensive weapon if the situation ask for it. During the Hunter Exam, Gon was often praised for his powers of observation, agility and stamina. In battle, he think so quickly for an alternative solutions and strategies. His most remarkable quality, however, is the uncanny, bottomless potential he is gifted with. Many powerful characters such as Hisoka, Wing, Biscuit and Razor were left astounded when they grasped the full extent of Gon's talent, which is often described as being limitless. This allows him to learn extremely quickly, and that is true especially in the field of Nen, with an aptitude like his being very rare. Even prior to learning it he managed to use Zetsu on one occasion. Together with his potential, it is his strength of mind that continuously leaves more experienced and skilled fighters dumbstruck. As an Enhancer, he should be fairly balanced between offense and defense, but he prefers to go on the offensive, as his stubbornness tends to come out during combat. Because of it, he sometimes charges in recklessly, but at the same time doesn't give up until he can't move anymore. He is quite proficient in close combat after being trained in the basics of Shingen-Ryu Kung-fu by Biscuit Krueger, as well as through natural experience. Although this quality often goes unnoticed, Gon can focus intensely even in the worst circumstances. At the start of the series, he was much weaker than Killua; however, as the two trained, he slowly reduced the gap between their power, to the point that a few characters put the two of them on the same level during the Chimera Ants saga. Less notable abilities include sleeping with a larger part of his brain awake than normal, thanks to Biscuit's training, and holding his breath for some minutes even if fatigued. Enhanced Senses: Gon possesses very acute senses especially smell, sight and hearing. His sense of smell is particularly advanced, which caused him to be compared to a dog, even though it is actually superior, by his own admission. Another distinctive animal trait is his evolved instinct. Enhanced Strength: Gon has great strength as he, Kurapika, and Leorio cooperate could open the first door of the testing gate which was 2 tons in weight before learning Nen. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just a push of his hand. It is unknown how much he can press after learning Nen. However, as his aura spiked he managed to defeat Nobunaga in arm wrestling. He was also capable of punching a Chimera Ant several miles in the direction of another country. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Gon has shown to possess great speed on par with Killua's (when not using Nen) and his reflexes are so fast he can react to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself. Enhanced Agility: Gon is agile, as he can attack from almost all position. His swiftness is mainly employed to dodge the enemy's attacks and react immediately after being hit. Enhanced Stamina: Gon is indefatigable. He can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs. Adequate Durability: Primarily due to his being an Enhancer, Gon has a sturdier body than normal: an instance of it is given when Meleoron commented on how Hollow's feathers dealt him no damage at all. Enhanced Tolerance to Pain: Gon has shown to be somewhat impervious to pain. This is mostly due to his obstinacy and determination more than to a physical predisposition. He could take having his arms being blown off by the Bomber and severed by Neferpitou, continuing to fight and winning nonetheless. Enhanced Adaptability: He talked and laughed on top of the World Tree for many hours without looking troubled by the low oxygen level or temperature. Healing Factor: '''Gon heals extremely quickly. It is not only thanks to his being an Enhancer, since there have been instances of it happening even before he learned Nen, such as when Hanzo broke his arm. Injuries that should take months to recover from disappear in a matter of weeks. This is true for poisons and toxins as well, as seen when Geretta paralyzed him during the Hunter Exam: according to him, Gon should have been unable to move for ten days, whereas Hisoka believed that four would suffice; however, Gon stood back up soon after the poison had ef fect. '''Enhanced Perception: Gon managed to detect Meleoron's presence in spite of the latter specializing in erasing it. Excellent Strategist: Gon can often tell what an opponent is thinking and how he will react at his moves. He can plan whole battles beforehand and prepare strategies right after the get-go and create alternative solutions. Incredible instinct and phenomenal intuitions help him. He is particularly skilled at identifying himself with the foe to predict his moves and counter them. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Although he lacks both experience and technique, Gon has shown some skill in close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Hisoka. He seems to be naturally talented, as he never trained in it, but learned from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. Skilled Fisherman: At the start of the series, Gon managed to catch the Swamp King, a fish that nobody had been able to hook for years. Zoological Knowledge: '''Gon knows a lot about animals (and plants, to a much inferior extent), partly due to his living on Whale Island. This turned out to be particularly useful when fighting against Chimera Ants. '''Expert in Tailing: He managed to follow Hisoka for several days without being detected. Furthermore, he tailed Nobunaga and Machi around Yorknew with the two of them failing to spot him (although they clearly sensed his presence). Nen Gon is an Enhancer, which gives him his great strength and recuperative abilities. A natural Zetsu user, Gon's talent can be found only in one on a million people. Although described by Kite as a "slow starter", Gon's main strength is in fight his ability to increase the size of his aura during a confrontation. This process is completely unconscious, and depends heavily on his mental state. For example, when he and Killua prepared to fight Neferpitou in the Chimera Ants' palace, Killua stated that he had never seen his friend giving off such a strong aura. Determination and anger, in particular, give him incredible boosts of power. While Killua is generally regarded as the one with the best control of his aura out of the two, Gon is often praised by foes and allies alike for the great quantity of it he can release. His Hatsu is called a play on the Japanese word for Rock-paper-scissors, "Janken," the word "Jajan" (a Japanese interjection akin to the word "Ta-dah"), and " ."Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207 Gon first gets the idea after learning the dangerous roots of the game within martial arts. Jajanken consists of three parts. Gon's main attack is "Rock", a simple but devastating Enhanced attack concentrating all his aura into his fist using Ko. His long-ranged attack is "Paper," an emitted attack that fires a ball of aura from his palm; at the moment, this is his weakest attack, the ball being somewhat slow, not that powerful and easy to block or change course.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 209 His mid-ranged attack is "Scissors", a transmuted blade of aura attached to his index and middle fingers, capable of slicing through a Chimera Ant. Gon prefaces each attack with the chant "Show Me Rock!" ''(最初はぐう, じゃんけんぽん. Saisho wa guu, jankenpon''). After the siege on the palace of East Gorteau, through a contract and limitations, Gon sacrifices all of his inborn talent and age his body in order to gain immense power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 306 During his first appearance in the Dark Continent Arc, it is revealed that he is no longer able to use his aura as a result of his self-imposed condition and vow. According to Ging, Gon has only been turned back to "normal", and should be considered lucky as he could have lost a lot more, stating that "Wanting any more than that is just asking for punishment."Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 On Gon agreed to the contract and used On in Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission so he could save Kurapika and defeat Jed. His aura and physical abilities were boosted to the point he could go toe-to-toe with the former Hunter. At the end of the movie, he lost this ability. Stats Quotes *(To Nobunaga) "Being able to cry for his companion. I was thinking you couldn't cry, nor did you have a heart. But in that case why... even a little... don't you share that feeling... With all the people you kill !!" *(To Chrollo Lucilfer) "May I ask you something? How do you... kill people with no connection with you?" *(To Tsezguerra) "I can't do this without Killua." *(To Killua) "I swear...I'll take on that bastard '''myself'."'' *(To Neferpitou) "I don't care if this is the end... So I'll use it all. And kill you! Pitou!!" Trivia *Gon ranked 3rd in all three character popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shonen Jump, below both Killua and Kurapika. *He finds solving mathematical problems difficult. *Gon typically speaks in an informal manner, tending to call his father his "old man" (and then by his first name, "Ging") in the manga and 2011 series. The 1999 anime adaptation opts for a more formal approach, with Gon referring to Ging as his "father." *The unusual name of his Hatsu was created when Gon stuttered the word "janken" when informing the Hunter Knuckle Bine about the name of his ability. *Junko Takeuchi also voices Naruto Uzumaki from the series Naruto. However, she does not reprise her role as Gon Freecss for the 2011 series of the anime. *In Malay, Gon Freecss is called Gon Si Pelik (The Weird Gon). *Gon shares the same birthday with One Piece's main protagonist Monkey D. Luffy. *Gon has some similarities with the main character of YuYu Hakusho's Yusuke Urameshi. **Both ranked 3rd on their respective series in a Character Popularity Poll. **Both transformed in their respective series. Gon transformed into an unknown form, while Yusuke transformed into a Mazoku, their hair growing long. **Both were raised during their childhood by a woman, Gon's aunt and Yusuke's mother, and both of their fathers were missing during their childhood days (though Gon met his father as the series progressed). Yusuke met his ancestral demon father during the final arc. ** Both have killed for the sake of revenge. Yusuke killed Toguro to get revenge for Genkai, while Gon killed Neferpitou to get revenge for Kite. ** Both have green outfits. * Gon is also similar to young Goku from the popolar series Dragon Ball. ** They have similar hairstyles. ** Both are rather naive and have problems with numbers. ** Both yearn to become stronger. ** Like Gon, Goku used Janken-based techniques when he was a child. ** Both were raised by someone who was not their parent. *Gon's adult form has sparked a meme with his fans referring to him as "Gon-san", although his official name might be "Hunter Gon" according to the figure manufactured by Bandai. The reason they did this was apparently because, "It was impossible to refer to him without a honorific at the time". *Gon was seen with heavy or significant damage done to one of his arms in every arc of the series except for the Yorknew City Arc and the current Dark Continent Arc, in which he does not seem to play a major role: his left arm was broken by Hanzo in the final stage of the Hunter Exam and healed in the middle of his visit to the Zoldyck mansion, his right arm was broken by Gido in the Heaven's Arena, his right arm was blown apart by Genthru in their battle, in his adult form, his right arm was ripped off by a decapitated Neferpitou, and Killua holds his withered hand in the Chairman Election Arc when asking Alluka to heal him. In the Yorknew City arc, the back of his right hand bled from being slammed onto the table by Nobunaga repeatedly in their arm wrestling matches. * According to 1999 anime adaption Gon's Hunter License number is: 109824803287. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits